The present invention is directed to a spillover fitting and, more particularly, to an adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting.
Cable management systems are known in the raceway industry. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,211. The ""211 patent discloses a raceway 34 comprised of a series of cable channels 36 which mount to the top of most major partition panel configurations and associated cable channel caps 38 which mount on the cable channels 36 in various positions to accommodate the different partition panel configurations.
As shown in FIGS. 2-4 of the ""211 patent, the shape of the cable channel 36 permits the cable channel to mount directly onto three of the most popular partition panel upper surface configurations and, thus, eliminates the need for individual cable channel shapes for most of the current partition panels in use. The grooved teeth 50 engage the sides of the cable channel at variable heights to allow different-sized panel widths to be mated with the cable channel cap 38. However, none of the cable management systems, including the one disclosed in the ""211 patent, provide a mid-panel spillover fitting having a cover cap securable to a base and adjustable between a plurality of predetermined positions to accommodate various widths of office furniture panels.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting that accommodates various widths of office furniture panels.
It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting having a cover cap securable to a base and adjustable between a plurality of predetermined positions.
A first adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting is disclosed. The fitting includes a base, a cover securable to the base, and a cover cap securable to the base and the cover. The base has a spillover side, and the cover has an opening on a side wall thereof for receiving the spillover side. The cover has a shelf extending towards the side wall, and the cover cap has a groove for receiving the shelf therein. The cover cap includes at least one latch on an inside surface thereof for securing the cover cap to the base in a plurality of predetermined positions, and the cover cap is adjustable between the plurality of predetermined positions.
Preferably, the base is mounted to a top surface of an office furniture panel, and the base has four flanges for engaging inside walls of two horizontal raceway sections. Moreover, the base has four slots for receiving four latches to secure the cover therein.
Preferably, the spillover side has two vertical walls for guiding cable into a vertical raceway section, and each vertical wall has a plurality of grooves on an outside surface thereof for securing at least one latch at a plurality of predetermined positions.
Preferably, the spillover side has two tapered sections adjacent the vertical walls and two side walls adjacent the tapered sections. Moreover, the side walls form a channel having a width substantially equal to a width of the vertical raceway section, and each side wall has a rib on an inside surface thereof for engaging an end of the vertical raceway section.
Preferably, the cover is U-shaped and has a length greater than the length of the base. Moreover, the cover has a plurality of ribs on an inside surface thereof for engaging a top surface of the base.
Preferably, the cover cap has two latches for retaining a vertical raceway section therein, and the cover cap is adjustable between any one of four predetermined positions.
A second adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting is disclosed. The fitting includes a base, a cover securable to the base, a first cover cap securable to the base and the cover, and a second cover cap securable to the base and the cover. The base has a first spillover side and a second spillover side to allow cable from a raceway running horizontally along the top of office furniture panels to spillover both sides in a vertical direction. Each of the first and second cover caps is adjustable between a plurality of predetermined positions.